Summer Heat
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Summer Solstice comes with many things, first the Arrival of the long awaited Goddess who Evaluates the Unicorn Monarchs, but multiple Dark Shadows from the Past arrive when Belladonna's parents decide to kidnap her and Donatello and take them to Des Moneisa the Lava Planet for to make an example out of them rated for Sexual Content Chapter 15: The Finale Time and Tide
1. The Dog-Headed Goddess

_**So I've decided I won't post anything for all of August so as a last hurrah here is sneak peak for something after the Revenants of Dark Earth is finished, Fauna is actually a...Reincarnation of sorts of a very old character of mine, during High School I doodled on Printer Paper the tale of Gary a God Creature that changes to a different animal shape for every century and Clara a descendant of the Native Easter Islanders, currently living in New York City and soon to be the Keeper of Gary, keeping him drugged and happy so he doesn't realize how much Earth's environment has been destroyed by humans so he'll report to his bosses and Humans will be destroyed, Long Story Short Gary gets kidnapped, Clara has to find him...Yadda Yadda something heartwarming happens...Well remembering that old story I decided to change Gary to a Female Character, give her a name more befitting a Goddess of Animals and change her from Judge of Humanity to Judge of the Unicorn Monarchs who were tasked with being the Protectors of the Animal Kingdom (On First Earth Anyway) This story was originally posted on Writing Dot Com and here I'm posting it here as a last hurrah for the month**_

The Day was Midsummer Day, or the Summer Solstice for the for scientifically minded. The Eden Lands had been restored to the Glory of King Lee's Youth and all the Humanimals who had been rescued by King Lee himself or were descended from those who had been rescued by King Lee (Because remember, King Less was roughly 300 years old when he died and was still in his prime)

The Young Queen Matoaka Redfeather had come because this Midsummer Day was when the Goddess of Animal Life Fauna would descend from Heaven to 'test' The Unicorn Mare what the test was no one knew, not even the young Queen herself.

All over the Eden Lands Humanimals were celebrating both the restoration of the Animal Kingdom King Lee had worked so hard to create and the coming of Fauna whom the Humnanimals believed was some great and magnificent Goddess.

Food and Games abounded! Everywhere you looked you could purchase some kind of carnival treat... And several Martial Arts Tournaments were being held for Animals of Different masses because most people would agree A Mouse battling and Elephant wouldn't be fair to the Mouse, Cartoon Stereotypes aside, However Karai's Morning Glories, Knuckles the Jackrabbit and Wyatt the Fruit Bat decided to enter a tag-team match against a Walrus and Camel Duo and one handily because they had psychic powers.

The Announcer a large White Rabbit-Man looked at Karai's Consort John Chapman and said "And the winners are Knuckles and Wyatt!" Quietly so no one else would hear he said to Chapman "Even though I really thing they should be disqualified for illegal utilization of psychic powers."

"If it was illegal..."Chapman chuckled "...You should have written down an explicit rule against it."

"It should have been implied." Huffed the Rabbit "Kind of like 'You don't bring a machine gun to a Football Match'

Chapman however flicked the prize towards his Mutant Wards, an Enchanted Gold Doubloon. Knuckles caught it and together with Wyatt and both fist pumped with triumph.

Minsk Green. Matoaka's First Mate decided she would have some fun as it had been so long since she had a good old fashioned scrap and being a Mink her Musteliad Brain longed for some action.

An interesting incident happened with a Beautiful Stoat-Woman calling herself 'The Myserious XX' But we'll leave that story for another time.

When it was time for Fauna to descend Matoaka led her people to the beach since the Eden Lands were the most Western Parts of what once was Scotland they faced the cold North Sea, the sun was causing the water to sparkle brightly.

The Four Ninja Turtles were the only ones a bit apprihensive about this whole thing as the many traditions of the Humanimals seemed very odd and at times creepy to them.

"So..." Don turned to Fossil as Matoaka stood at the very edge of the water. "This...Fauna...Who is she? What is this...Test?"

The Velociraptor-Man Fossil sighed it was clear he was no longer in his area of expertise. "Fauna is the Goddess of all Earth Animal Life." He said "She like the Ninja Tribunal was orginally a Human but then was later granted the status of Goddess. I don't know what the Test is..."

"What does she look like?" Asked Mikey

Fossil chuckled "That's the thing...Even though Fauna was orginally a Human when she descends to 'Test' the Unicorn Monarchs...She takes the form of some kind of Mundane Animal...She descends for each Unicorn Monarch once and she never takes the same form twice...The past forms she was taken were a Domestic Cow, a Grey Wolf...and a Bat."

This caught Wyatt's interest ^What kind of Bat?^ He asked with his telepathic speech.

"Fossil." Stroked his temples "Um...I think it was Eptesicus fuscus." He said

Wyatt's ears immediatly drooped "Oh." He said "One of the insect eaters." Wyatt himself was a Jamacian Fruit Bat which is a Microbat unlike the more famous Flying Fox Fruit Bats, still Wyatt couldn't imagine having a mate who ate insects.

"She never takes the same form twice..." Don said "...Is it because it's something she can't do...Or is this something she does of style?"

"I think...The latter is most likely." Fossil said "Of course whatever form she takes she is always the most perfect specimen of that breed...It's happening!"

From the sky came a shower of Gold Sparkles...They formed into a shape only three feet...Bright Blue eyes sparkled! She was...A Pomeranian Dog!

"Aww!' Mikey cooed

"Don't expect her to act as harmless as she looks." Murmured Fossil "This is the first time she was ever descended as an Anthropomorphic Animal."

Matoaka curstied before the Godess "Lady Fauna." Said the Unicorn Mare.

"Queen Matoaka." Replied the Pomeranian Goddess with a squeaky voice.


	2. Ghosts of the Past

_**OK rather than show what happened between Matoaka and Fauna I'm gonna speed up the story to the main event of this story while Matoaka explains Fauna's test long after the fact.**_

"You're deliberately throwing the test?" Asked Ichabod

"Yes, my mind's made up." Said Matoaka as she dowsed the remains of the campfire.

After Fauna communicated what the rules of the 'test' were and vanished as quickly as she came, Matoaka decided to take her Herd back to her tribe's land in Southern California, over the course of the flight she explained the nature of the test.

Every test was exactly the same, every time Fauna would descend in the form of a Mundane Animal and after the Unicorn Monarch saw the she had taken she would than teleport away and it would be the Monarch's job to find her before the Winter Solstice.

"I simply don't have time of Global hide 'n' seek." Matoaka said "So I'm throwing the game."

Zander who had been a Prince looked at his Fellow Former Prince Edward Green and they both felt something very bad might arise from this.

"Are you sure that's wise Mattie?" Zander asked his wife "What about the consequences if you fail the test?"

Matoaka nickered "I'll probably be stripped of the position of Queen." She said "In that case it'll be a good thing."

The rest of the Fellowship Herd looked at each other, they knew all her life Matoaka had been uncomfortable with her position as Monarch as she believed in democracy and that leaders should be elected by the people, what's more she realized Humanimals were a race with no recognition of human countries, their loyalty was to the Humanimal race and not to whatever country they lived in. Matoaka knew this was standing in the way of true unity between Humanimals and Humans. By abolishing the monarchy she hoped it would help Humanimals better integrate with the Human Countries they lived in.

Just then Marzipan's ears perked up, she heard something, an eerie sound, it was the unmistakable sound of a ghost singing! She stood up, Ichabod noticed

"Marzi?" He began but already the cat-girl ran off into the forest the rest of the herd chased the pink and purple cat-girl until they came across an old silage silo.

"Marzi..." Ichabod panted "...Why did you bring us here?"

Marzipan answered by tearing open one of the panels of the silo, out spilled a million things...Kong saw something familiar...Trembling the Gorilla-Man picked up something attached to a piece of wood, a Gorilla-Man's head! Kong's lip trembled, his eyes watered "Baba..."He chocked

That was when the Turtles arrived and realized Kong was holding his Dad's severed head.

One by one Marzipan driven by a great passion for justice pulled out more parts of Nuthanger Farm Humanimals.

A fly swatter made from a horse's tail.

A ring-tailed lemur's pelt.

A cloak made from a mixture of Cardinal and Blue Jay feathers.

Belladonna stuck her fingers in her mouth like a child, and Don realized how hard this must be for her after all these were all people she knew!

"Belladonna..." He said reaching out his hand to her.

Belladonna then gave a violent jerk "I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!" She cried as she ran into the forest!

"Belladonna!" Don cried as he ran after her

"Leave them alone..." Bill said to the Turtles "...Bell-Bell needs some alone time..." The Bull-Boy sighed "Even though my situation isn't the same as her own I've sometimes felt guilt over being half-human, that I wasn't sufficiently Humanimal enough."

Leo sighed "We should help you gather these...Parts….And...Prepare them for burial."

As his brothers helped the Humanimals gather their loved one's parts, Don followed Belladonna back to the meadow. The Purple Banded Turtle watched as mate flopped down and sobbed, Don's heart ached for her.

"Belladonna..." He said sorrowfully as he sat down beside her

Belladonna began to sing a little song

"Look at what's happened to me..." She sang quietly "...I can't believe it myself...Suddenly I'm up on top of the world...It should have been somebody else!"

And that was when everything went black for both of them…

 _ **If you watched the 80s show 'Greatest American Hero' you'll recognize the song Belladonna sang**_


	3. Summer Heat

_**Trigger Warning: Sexual Content**_

When they came back to the Tribal Homes, a Spiderweb like place where the Bungalows were connected by tubes so anyone could get to anywhere without stepping outside. (This was because in previous centuries clouds of poison gas rising out of the Pacific Ocean and coming to land were a recurring hazard although a Poison Cloud attack hadn't happened in over 100 years) 

Matoaka's Human Mom, Bitter Flower ran out "Mattie! Mattie! Something horrible has happened!"

Matoaka was already incredibly downbeat after discovering the remains of her old friends and neighbors...Now what could have possibly happened?

"A Wrangler Catching Machine!" Bitter Flower panted, came into the Bungalow where the Cubs were! It grabbed Belladonna's egg! We tried to stop it but..."

"What did the Catching Machine look like?" Edward asked

"It was a silver ball...With three spider like legs..." Bitter Flower panted some more because she was a very heavyset woman.

"Oh no..." Edward Green began to sweat

Leo was instantly terrified for his unhatched niece "What is happening?!" He asked Edward "Tell me!"

"That kind of...Catching machine..." Edward gulped "Is the signature brand of...The Starchild Family..."

It took a moment for Leo to realize what that meant "You mean..." Leo gasped

"Yes." Edward said "Once again Belladonna's human parents seek to get her for...Oh God..." Edward realized "They probably also Belladonna herself as well!"

Yes both Belladonna and Donatello were caught in a giant Humanimal catching machine, Belladonna being a slender Water Dragon meant there was plenty of room for Don in there, as soon as they were in space on their way to wherever they were headed, the lights turned on revealing they were in an orb of pure silver and scanners were analyzing their genetic signatures.

"Capture Complete." Said a Mechanical Voice "Target Acquired, One Water Dragon, Name Belladonna Starchild To Be Brought In For Crimes Against The Wrangler Empire."

"OH DEAR GOD NO!" Belladonna screamed her worst fears were being realized

"Also Acquired." Said the Machine "One Turtle Man, Name Unknown Destination Planet Des Moneisa."

"The lava planet..." Belladonna gasped

"Lava planet?" Don was already starting to fear they would be sentenced to death by being thrown into a volcano.

"It a Geothermal Energy Power Plant Planet." Belladonna said as she trembled "Generates enough energy for most of the Wrangler Empire...It is also..." She gulped "...The planet of which Edward's cousin Duchess Bimbolurlina is heir to the throne of..."

"Bimbolurlina?!" Don would have laughed if he currently wasn't so terrified "What kind of name is that?!"

He then saw Belladonna was shivering and shaking like she had a case of hypothermia. Even though he was scared and had no idea how they would get out of this mess, leaned in close to her and kissed her.

"I'm here Belladonna." He said quietly "Whatever else happens, I'm here."

They soon arrived at their destination, when the ball split open a thousand hands came through.

Don tried to reach for his bo staff, but the Wrangler Humans quickly seeing he had a weapon grabbed it before he could.

Don didn't have his duffle bag with him, but that may have been a good thing otherwise they would have taken that too and some of his inventions. Don felt himself bound by mechanical arms and lifted out.

That was when he saw a young woman...She couldn't have been much more than 19 standing on a platform above them, she should have been very pretty, but her face had such a sneer on it, and such a disdain in her eyes that you couldn't help but feel she was a horrible person, despite her ivory skin, bright blue eyes and jet black hair that tumbled down her back, Don could see the family resemblance, in fact she looked more like she should have been Edward's sister rather than his cousin!

"Belladonna Starchild..." The Duchess said sneering "...Granddaughter of Wyndem Moreau, who I've recently learned was an emigre from another dimension entirely..."

The Wranglers hissed and booed, they hated 'barbarian outsiders' almost as much as they hated Humanimals!

"Perhaps that's why you were cursed with Batten Disease, that resulted in you being transferred to a Humanimal Body..." Bimbo cocked her head "Only bad things can happen when you breed with Barbarians that's what Mother always said."

Don attempted to struggled against the mechanical arms that held him back but they were too strong for him.

"And who is this...Loathsome reptile who's come with you?" Bimbo asked

"His name is Donatello." Belladonna said "He is my mate."

Murmurs circled through the Wranglers, for a Humanimal to breed with a Humanimal of a different blood is very rare. (Of course Don wasn't a Humanimal but they didn't realize that just yet)

Bimbo got an evil grin that ran two times over her face.

"If that is the case..." She said "...Than I know the perfect thing for your first punishment..."

Don gasped as he felt himself instantly be shackled, one around his neck, two around his wrists, there wasn't anything on his ankles yet, he could be Belladonna was being shackled as well.

"For your first punishment..." Said Bimbolurlina "...You are your disgusting Turtle mate...Shall copulate for all the Wrangler Empire to watch live!"

Don instantly felt his cheeks heat up and his hands become clammy "Have sex?!" He squeaked "In front of everyone?! Lady you got to be fricking kidding me!"

Bimbo grinned even more evilly and Don could swear he saw the fires of hell in her eyes for a moment.  
"Oh we have a bashful little terrapin have we? Well I think you'll comply when you see who we've also got!"

That was when a smaller Catching Machine came into the room and opened, both Don and Belladonna gasped when they saw it was their egg!

"Copulate for the cameras..." Bimbo said as a Wrangler Thug was a pistol approached their unhatched daughter "...Or the egg gets it!"

Don was shaking and sweating...This was a terror unlike he had ever felt before...Even the time Morgan raped him. He turned and looked at Belladonna, she had already been stripped of her usual purple dress and was now on her back, chained to the floor.

"Bell-Bell..." Don was squeaking again "...Bell-Bell...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Belladonna's face didn't smile or frown, she simply kept her expression still and gave one single nod, signaling she knew this was what had to be done.

A Wrangler tugged on the chain to his neck shackle, Don walked forward, fiddling with his plastron 'thong' to release his penis.

Belladonna also lifted his pelvis to meet his, Don braced himself placing his hands on her belly "Once again..." He said his voice trembling "...I'm so sorry!"

Belladonna didn't say anything she merely closed her eyes as Don began to penetrate her.

It took a few moments, there wasn't perfect give, Don gave another thrust and he felt Belladonna wince and she gave a tiny squeak, the Wranglers all laughed.

"Cameras on the two beasts loins and rears!" Belladonna said as some giant cameras came in "And...Action!"

Don began thrusting, with every thrust he could hear the Wranglers laughing and jeering

"Look at his tiny tail slapping against her everytime he thrusts!"

"Turtles do have ugly cocks don't they?"

"Big bottom  
Big bottom  
Talk about bum cakes  
My freak's got 'em!"

Don knew at this point his scarred right cheek was glowing like a Christmas tree by now, some of the Wrangler's noticed "Look! His cheek is turning pink!"

Don tried to be strong, but already tears were starting to sting his eyes

"Look!" Someone said "Now he's crying!"

And that was the point he couldn't keep it in any longer, tears streamed down his face and he sobbed much to his shame as he began to feel the climax coming.

He was quiet when he climaxed, no roaring, no cries of 'Cowabunga' just one gasp as for a moment his mind was a complete blank.

With that he was yanked off Belladonna.

"Your first punishment is over." Bimbo chuckled "Now I get to have you all to myself!"

"Wait!" Don cried "Where are you taking her?"

"To her 2nd punishment." Bimbo said "Your part is done Turtle as you were just a means of first punishment, we shall spare your egg for now, as we want both of you for slaves...Belladonna is the one we want dead."

Don was powerless to do anything as he was led away, for a moment he got a brief look at his penis, he saw there was blood on it...His eyes widened...That hadn't happened the first time they had sex, he was taken away from both his mate and his daughter and brought to a dark and hot room, Felt roped being entwined around his right leg and pulled straight so the sole was exposed, Don than saw a Man was heating a branding iron in what looked like...Magma.

Don braced himself, he knew what was coming, the red hot iron seared into the sole of his right foot, Don hissed with pain, he felt a dribble of blood flowing down his foot,

"Take him to the dungeon." Said someone "And bind him tightly! He's much brawnier than the average Turtle-Man."

 _ **Just had to write this scene as it had been on my mind for a while**_


	4. Harrison Brown

_**Glad to see so many people liked my last chapter, here Don gets help from a Humanimal named Harrison Brown, a Dog-Man who carries the grand literary tradition of characters whose primary reason for existing is to help the Hero in dangerous situations, otherwise the hero would be dead, the danger for Donatello is really the social world the Humans and Humanimals live in, on most Wrangler Planets, a Humanimal caught breaking any law is instantly punished by death (One exception was Planet Alderbaren where they couldn't afford to kill every lawbreaker because of the sheer shortage of slaves) so obviously Don can't do what he and his brothers did on the Triceraton Homeworld because often the Death is 'insta-kill' so Don needs an insider who knows the ropes to guide him, Harrison is a lawbreaker (A renowned smuggler among the Humanimals) thing is he has never been caught thus making him the perfect guide for Don at the moment, he is a constantly polite gentlemanly figure and I imagine his voice sounding like Chester C Cricket in the Chuck Jones Adaptation of Cricket in Times Square (And I have to wonder how many of you are gonna Google that after reading this)**_

Don had been bound many times, but this...This was one for the record books.

Both his wrists and his ankles were shackled in pieces of petrified wood, and to make doubly sure he couldn't do any fancy escape artist stuff, they placed a small log of prettified wood between his arms and legs, so he was lying on his back a rock hard logon his plastron, keeping his hands and feet up in the air...Don had no idea how he could get out of this mess, even if he had any tools he couldn't move his hands or any of his limbs! He was stuck, he was well and truly stuck...It was incredibly hot and humid in this dungeon as well, Don could hear distant volcanic activity outside somewhere.

Tears were flowing down his face...Since he was lying on his back the tears were flowing down the back of his head, leaving his snout clean, which was probably the best thing about this right now as there was no way he could wipe his nose as the moment. He thought about Belladonna...And the fact he had blood on his dick...He realized something...He was a lot larger since the last time they had sex, during the adventure on Earth 6 he and his brothers had finally had a growth spurt and were now as large as Casey...Don realized his penis may have also become larger as a result and this time he REALLY hurt Belladonna when they had sex...There had been no blood on his shaft the first time so Don could only think he had really done a number on her this time.

He sniffled "Stupid...I'm so stupid..." He heard a strange sound and instantly stopped crying. He couldn't see from his position but in a far corner of the dungeon a rock was being moved aside revealing a hole, out of the hole came a Dog-Man Humanimal, a chocolate brown Labrador Retriever wearing a black vest, tattered white pants, and a floppy brown cap.

The Dog-Man sniffed and turned his head to see where Don was in the darkness.

"Greetings!" The Dog-Man said cheerfully as he walked over, "I am Harrison Brown..." He said as he took off his Cap in a rather gentlemanly fashion "...At your service Turtle-Sir!"

He took one look at Don's wet, red-eyed face and quickly saw this was no time for pleasantries.

"I'm sorry." Harrison said quickly "I can see you've been through a rough time...I'll start freeing you right away."

Harrison took some lock picks out of his pocket and quickly began picking the locks, first on the block of wood binding Don's wrists, than the one binding his feet.

Don groaned as he rolled over causing the log to slide away "Thanks." He grunted "But why are you helping me?"

"I suppose you simply never have heard of me," The Dog-Man said as he helped Don up "But I am rather famous around these parts, Harrison Brown, the personal slave of a famous music scholar and one of the best Humanimal Smugglers...If there is anything you need moved in Planet Des Monesia I can get it there for you and never once have the Humans suspected a thing, that's how good I am!"

Don tried to put his right foot down but it was still burning too much from being branded.

"Oh." Harrison said sympathetically "You've been branded for the first time I see...Hang on, I have just the thing for that."

Harrison ran back down the hole, a few moments later came back with a bucket containing water and a sponge.

"This water isn't exactly cold." Harrison said taking the sponge out of the bucket and some twine out of his pocket, but it should soothe the burn, he tied the wet sponge to the sole of Don's foot.

"There." Said Harrison "Now we can begin."

Don followed the Dog down the hole but he was still in a bit of fugue state…

 _ **Find out what is happening to Belladonna in the next chapter Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!**_


	5. The Lost and The Meek

_**So...Here is the Chapter where Belladonna what happens to the 'Lost Cub' One Cub from Nuthanger Farm who unfortunately got caught by a Wrangler halfway through the journey to the Fellowship's Own Valley of Paradise (Remember Humanimals don't have very good imaginations which is why different groups think of similar names for their territories as Paradise Valley is also the name of Rory's hometown) here is where we find out what happened to the 'Lost Cub'**_

Belladonna was brought into a dark room, she was weighed down by heavy chains so she was unable to move, not that it mattered, she knew she couldn't run or try to attack Bimbo without being riddled by bullets by the tiny gun turrets that she knew were in every corner of the room, even though she couldn't see them.

"Belladonna Starchild..." Bimbo said as she came into the room "You're no Matoaka Redfeather, but you'll do...For now."

"Do you expect me to talk?" Belladonna asked wearily

"Do I expect you to talk..." Bimbo murmured disdainfully "No Belladonna I expect you die...And then be processed into a million sausages." She took a riding crop and placed it under the Water Dragon's chin

"I know quite a bit more about you and your herd than you think." The Duchess said "I know that when you and your fellow Cubs escaped Nuthanger Farm, there was another one among you...One who was captured by a Wrangler on an Atomic Steed quite early in your journey..."

Belladonna's jaw dropped...She knew who Bimbolurlina was taking about "Oh...Frith and Inle..." Belladonna said

"You remember I see..." Bimbo smirked "...Yes, her name was Hikari Ryu...And she was a rare Hybrid of the Western Fire Dragon and the Asiatic Water Dragon, she had the Fire Dragon's wings, more scaly pelt and ability to breathe fire, but she got from her Water Dragon side a more slender, serpentine shape and a more meek and timid disposition, yes, she was taken here to Planet Des Moneisa where she slaved away until she dropped dead at 19...Throughout the years she gave us quite a bit of information whenever we needed it..."

Belladonna turned to Bimbo and snarled at her "You probably beat it out of her everytime!" She snapped

"Upon her death..." Bimbo said "...Instead of the usual, 'convert her to sausages' we normally do with spent slaves, we decided to take a more 'artistic' approach..." She pushed a button on a remote control and out of a back room came something that made Belladonna gasp with fright!

Hikari's silver scaled body, taxidermied and mounted on a remote control cart. At that point Belladonna couldn't take it any more...She cried and cried.

"Yes..." Bimbo smirked "...Look at her Belladonna...She who is Pure Humanimal, a REAL Dragon, while you're a Human Soul stuffed in a Dragon Body just as Hikari is now stuffed with cotton."

Belladonna sobbed even louder.

"Now that your 2nd punishment is done...I think it time to prepare you for your final punishment...Death." She snapped her fingers "Ace! Champ!"

Two Burly Human Men appeared

"This Dragon is in need of seasoning before she is to be processed into sausages...Prepare to Buttermilk Bath and marinate her in it...I want her to be tender when she is finally processed"

Meanwhile as Harrison Brown led Donatello through the tunnel under the Dungeon and into the Downdeep-Downdeep where the Humanimal Slaves worked among the Magma, it was a long, lonely journey through the tunnel, and Don couldn't stop thinking about what he had just done to Belladonna, how he might have hurt her and how this whole predicament might be Karma for earlier transgressions.

All through the lonely journey through the tunnel, Harrison kept hearing Don murmuring things like "I hope I didn't hurt her too much." and "This is Karma for not being compassionate to Morgan." If Harrison knew the complete context he might have been able to help Don a bit more, however for once in the Dog-Man's life perpetually optimistic and jolly life, the Mutant Turtle's constant moping, was beginning to get on his nerves…

 _ **I think I'll leave Harrison's 'Snap out of it Man!' moment for next chapter, Same Turtle Time, Same Turtle Channel!**_


	6. Meanwhile Back on Earth

_**Felt the need for a brief look at what Fauna is currently doing (Not that it matters to any of our heroes) And elaborate a bit more on her personality as the chapter where she was introduced only had her say two words and she's been more spoken about than actually said or done anything in this story.**_

Fauna had teleported herself to North America deep in the Boreal Forest. There she nibbled on brown nuts and red berries while she waited for the Young Queen to begin searching for her.

The nuts and berries while sweet and delicious was not what she wished for at the moment, you see Fauna was a bit of a glutton, she loved to eat and her appetite was legendary among the Gods and Goddesses, while in the form of an Animal she tended to stick to what the Animal naturally ate but Pomeranian Dogs are not exactly meant to hunt prey in the wild and as she was in the form of a Dog Humanimal which is more omnivorous than a normal dog and like Humans has a preference towards cooked food, Fauna was craving normal human cooked food as well...While Fauna was admittedly a glutton, her favorite thing in all creation to eat was actually rather simple, who absolute favorite thing to eat, were the Golden Apples of the Unicorn Grove.

Fauna sat under a pine tree and she figured Matoaka wouldn't be able to find her this very night, Fauna was glad the Summer Nights were warm. As she had the unmistakable aura of a deity no Normal Animal would harm her, right down to no parasites like fleas and ticks would feed off her.

So as Fauna curled up under the pine tree ready to sleep for the night she thought to herself 'I hope Queen Matoaka finds me soon, I miss my snacks already.'

But Matoaka had already long forgotten about the 'Test' and instead was focused on trying to figure out the location of her Dear Water Dragon Herd Sister and her Mutant Turtle Mate.

They had scanned Wrangler Space Waves (The Cosmic Equivalent to Air Waves) for any clues, they found a lot of hubbub around Planet Des Moneisa where they knew Duchess Bimbolurlina ruled.

Edward Green clutched his temples "Oh Bimbo!" He sighed "Why does it have to be Bimbo's Planet?!"

"So...She's your cousin?" Raph said

Edward nodded and gave some brief family history.

The Three Turtles looked at each other.

"If it isn't too much to ask..." Leo said "...Why do you think it is you're such a...White Sheep in your family?"

Edward rubbed his arm, he saw his Dad Edward Nygma looking at him, there was no anger in his face only genuine curiosity over how his illegitimate son was so different from the rest of the family.

"I think..." Edward Green finally said "...It may be because Bimbo...How do I say this...Her Father and Grandfather are...One and the same."

The Turtles jaws dropped and Mikey squealed "Ewww! That's nasty!"

Edward Green looked down in shame "Incest had been a family tradition for a while, until my Mother Lady Gloria broke rank by vacationing on Earth for her Sweet Sixteen and getting the Riddler's seed to conceive me before her Father could get the first 'bite' he died not long after that."

Edward Nygma felt himself sweat when he heard that, he had been 28 when he lay with Gloria (Age of Consent in Gotham is 16 so it was totally legal) and while previously had been furious that Gloria had taken his DNA and ran, (She never even told him she was a Princess) He suddenly didn't begrudge her anymore.

Leo felt cold and clammy thinking about what horrors happened in the Wrangler Royal Families, but he felt he had to ask this one question "Edward...I got to know...Just how inbred are you?"

Edward shuffled "I'm not quite sure...Grandfather was over 100 years old when he died, I know my Mother was the daughter of his daughter so I think...It started when he married my Grandmother."

The Turtles shuddered not realizing this much generational incest could be done by one person.

 _ **We'll return to Donatello and Belladonna's peril next chapter Same Turtle Time Same Turtle Channel!**_


	7. Downdeep-Downdeep

_Look Down Look Down_

 _Don't look 'em in the eye_

 _Look Down Look Down_

 _You're here until you die_

Eventually after hearing Donatello's moping for the umpteenth time, Harrison Brown spun around and barked "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!" 

Don was startled by the Dog-Man's sudden change in demeanor.

"These are WRANGLERS!" Harrison said the Dog-Like qualities in his voice becoming more prominent with his rise of emotion, "They will do whatever it takes to break your spirit! The Wranglers only want you to be one thing, a utility something like doorknobs or windows, to them you are furniture! An appliance! They will do whatever it takes to break your spirit so you will be only a utility and when you are too old or infirm to work anymore they'll send you you to be destroyed like the object you were treated as in life!"

Don felt his heart pounding as he seeing the anger in the Dog-Man's face he wasn't sure if things were gonna turn violent or not.

"Have you live free so long you don't know what most Humanimal lives are like?" Harrison asked as he calmed down

"I'm...Not a Humanimal." Don said, he proceeded to explain to Harrison what he truly was

"That explains why you smelled so strange." Harrison said as they finally reached the door to the Downdeep-Downdeep "I suppose I would have figured you didn't have a Humanimal underscent, if the blistering heat of this place wasn't constantly messing with my nose." Harrison pushed the door and the two Animal Men went through.

Don was amazed by what he saw! Here seemed to be some kind of forge where Humanimal Slaves had hot magma instead of conventional furnaces to forge things, there were many Fire Dragons as they were best able to withstand heat.

"We have many Fire Dragons here." Harrison explained as they walked through "As is fitting of a Volcano Planet. Other than that we mostly have common domestic animals. Dogs like myself, and Cats of course, common Livestock Animals like Cattle and Pigs, with have almost no Wild Animals at the moment and of course this is no place for Water Animals, so as an Aquatic Turtle you really stick out like a sore thumb...What did you say your name was again?"

"Donatello." Don said "But you can call me Don."

Harrison exhaled sharply "That name is still a very fancy name." He said "Your name also sticks like a sore thumb. My Buddy Bello Blue he can make you a collar with a false name that will blend in better...How about Samual Regal? I think it fits you."

Don blinked "A Collar? Like what Pets where?"

"Yes." Said Harrison

Now it was Donatello's turn to exhale sharply, he knew the Humanimals were slaves on the Wrangler Planets but he had no idea it was this bad!

Just then someone came up to Harrison, a lean, shaggy brown mongrel Dog-Man he murmured something into Harrison's ear.

Just as quickly as he came the Shaggy Mutt-Man left and came back bringing a bowl of of something.

"Prime-Grade Carnivore Chow." Harrison said He took the bowl from the Mutt and handed the bowl to Don. "Have some, you need strength for what lays ahead."

Don looked at the brown pellets that were in the bowl. "Is this...Kibble?" He asked

"Do you think the Humans would feed us their own food?" Harrison asked folding his arms.

Don sighed and nibbled at the brown pellets. He tried not to let it linger on his tongue too long.

"Who is he?" Asked the Mutt-Man

"Not one of us." Harrison sighed "He is from another Dimension entirely but he has still managed to become the consort to the Heroine Belladonna Starchild."

"Well he should know he doesn't have much time." The Mutt-Man said "Belladonna is soon to be processed into sausages!"

Don coughed and sputtered when he heard this!

"Easy! Easy!" Harrison said "You'll be no good to Belladonna if you choke to death." He handed Don a glass of tepid water, Don drank it down.

"Don." Harrison said "Before he proceed I have one question...Do you have grass on your planet?"

"Of course my planet has grass!" Don said not seeing the point of this question

"What's it like?" Harrison asked with eager eyes, his tail wagging slightly

This question sent a chill down Don's carapace despite the blistering heat. He was determined right then and there he would get this Dog-Man off this Planet along with himself, Belladonna and their egg.

 _ **Do you like the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence?**_


	8. Bring Me to Life

_**I thought I was done, but I had to add this chapter, long ago I realized that the song Bring Me to Life (AKA Wake Me Up Inside) Perfectly described Don and Belladonna's relationship (Basically they both rescued each other from despair)**_

"We don't have much time." The Shaggy Brown Mutt said "Belladonna's buttermilk bath will be finished any moment now!"

"Here's the plan." Harrison said "Don, you rescue Belladonna, I'll find your egg in the Dragon Hatchery."

"How do you know which one will be OUR egg?" Don asked

Harrison gave him a look like he was a numskull, but then remembered he wasn't a Humanimal and his face softened.

"I have a flashlight with me." Harrison took a small flashlight out of his pocket. "I can shine this on the eggs to see which embryos are inside, your Baby will be the only Water Dragon, long and serpentine body with no wings. As I said earlier Water Creatures don't do very well inside a volcano-Which I realize just now coming from me is a bit ironic-As a Dog of my particular breed I am myself a bit of a Water Creature."

Don remembered that Labrador Retrievers are a Breed known for their love of water.

"Right then." Don said "I'll rescue Belladonna, you rescue our Andromeda."

"Is that what you named her?" Harrison smiled but then he shook his head, his jowls flapping "Sentiment later...Here are the directions to the Humanimal Processing Chambers." He handed Don a Map showing him the path he must take from where he currently was to where he would find Belladonna.

"Good luck." Harrison said as he saluted and ran off toward the Hatchery.

Don took off immediately.

The Route the Map gave him showed him the Secret Path no Human knew about, Don found himself shoving a rock aside and he found himself in an enormous room with an enormous conveyor belt carrying the bodies of dead worn-out Humanimal Slaves. Don felt a lump rise in his throat as he watched, they were the Bodies of Dogs, Cats he saw a few Fire Dragons, but no Serpentine Water Dragons. That was when he saw some of the bodies were also breathing and twitching a bit...He gasped with horror! Some of these poor creatures were actually still alive! Seemed the Humans like to break these Humanimals' legs to prevents them from escaping the conveyor belt. Don looked further ahead and saw the Humanimal Bodies were entering a massive machine that looked like it had a demonic face built into it, when this Mechanical Face opened its mouth the body would disappear into a red-orange glow that looked like a furnace but Don knew it had to be more then that.

That was when he heard some clanking noises behind him, something was coming down the chute...It was Belladonna!

"Belladonna!" Don called out to her but she didn't respond or move in anyway, she was flat on her back, naked, all four of her limbs stood straight in the air with the hands flopping down limply.

"Belladonna!" Don called again, but she didn't say or do anything, he saw her eyes, they were staring vacantly into space. The rest of her face was equally expressionless.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home _

The Conveyor Belt taking her body further and further towards the Demonic Death Machine, Don started running ahead. He had to stop that machine somehow!

 _Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become _

Don leaped onto the Conveyor Belt and straddled Belladonna, in a burst of intuition he kissed her mouth and that seemed to restore her to her senses

 _Now that I know what I'm without_ _  
_ _You can't just leave me_ _  
_ _Breathe into me and make me real_ _  
_ _Bring me to life_

They were fast approaching the Death Machine, Don had to think of way to stop it but he could see no buttons or switches or anything that looked like it controlled the machine...It could possibly be all remotely operated.

 _Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become _

Seeing Belladonna was truly awake now, Don saw now they could simply get off the Conveyor Belt.

"Let's get out of here!" He said clasping her hands "Before it's too late!"

However it seemed the Machine was prepared for such a scenario as a Condemned Humanimal actually managing to escape, out of the mouth came a million mechanical arms grabbing Belladonna to pull her to the mouth.

"Donatello!" Belladonna cried

Don grabbed her hands and pulled with all his might (Which was much more since his growth spurt)

 _Frozen inside without your touch_ _  
_ _Without your love, darling_ _  
_ _Only you are the life among the dead_

Belladonna's tail and hindquarters were through the mouth but Don pulled and walked backward, and Belladonna did all she could to fight against the arms some of the arms began to snap off

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Don't let me die here  
Bring, me, to, life _

Finally Don was able to pull Belladonna free of the mouth and the rest of the mechanical arms snapped off.

 _ **That feels like a better last chapter before the Hiatus then the last one.**_


	9. The Long Walk

_**I was planning to add another chapter to Revenants of Dark Earth but some things happened and I felt more like doing a Summer Heat Chapter instead**_

"Donatello!" Belladonna exclaimed

"No time for that now!" Don said "We got to escape now before any Wranglers come!"

The Map Harrison had given him showed the tunnel where they could both escape the processing chamber, Don moved a rock revealing a hole in the floor large enough for a Dragon like Belladonna to slither through "This way." Don said

The Tunnel was slightly cooler than other places in the Downdeep-Downdeep, this was because Don and Belladonna were walking through the tunnel between the Chambers where the Water supply was kept, they walked through a glass tunnel surrounded by water on all sides.

"Don." Belladonna finally broke the silence "How did you escape?"

Don sighed "A Humanimal, a Dog-Man helped me...His name is Harrison Brown...He's currently at the Dragon Hatchery finding our Egg."

Belladonna gasped "Frith-Rah!" She exclaimed "Andromeda! They have her! And I haven't thought about her since..."

"Bell-Bell!" Don said quickly "Calm down! Of course I would think to make sure Andromeda is safe before I did anything else!"

He mostly was just saying this to calm her down but since it did the trick, and Belladonna began taking deeper breaths, Don felt now was the time to ask her what had been plaguing his mind.

"Bell-Bell." He said as he rubbed his arm awkwardly "Did I...Did I hurt you?"

"What?" Belladonna turned to him with her head cocked

"I mean when we...Had sex." Don said "Did I hurt you when we had sex?"

"Why are you asking?" Belladonna asked she genuinely didn't seem to see what he was getting at.

"Because this is the first time we've had sex since my growth spurt and when I pulled out I could clearly see there was blood on my shaft and when I rescued you just now you were catatonic!"

Belladonna was surprised for a moment then she realized what had happened, she sighed and said

"Don." She said "There was a little pain, but it wasn't because your penis is larger, I don't think that really changed with your growth spurt, the trouble was...The first time we had sex I was in heat so I was super aroused at the time...This time obviously I wasn't aroused so I was dry as a bone when you penetrated and I think we both know this time the sex was a bit rougher than usual."

Don blushed remembering how he had to trust as hard as he good to keep the Wranglers happy while they filmed the two of them having sex.

"But while it did hurt a little bit...That wasn't why I was catatonic when you found me."

Don leaned back against the glass wall and rested his right foot as the sponge had fallen off his foot while rescuing Belladonna.

"There was one other Humanimal who was with us during the initial escape of Nuthanger Farm." Belladonna said "She was also a Dragon Cub only she was a rare hybrid of Fire Dragon and Water Dragon. Her name was Hikari Ryu a very nice girl but she was very meek and timid...But During our long journey we took shelter for the night in a field of tall purple flowers, early in the morning Hikari awoke before the rest of us and stepped just outside the shelter of the giant flowers...That was the opportunity one Wrangler hunting for Wild Humanimals needed, he swooped down on his atomic steed, lassoed her around the neck and her off with her just as a few of us were starting to open our eyes...But we all knew what had happened and that none of us would ever see Hikari again...But tonight...After they took me away from you...I found out what happened...Hikari was taken to this planet where she slaved away until she died...They showed me her taxidermied corpse..." Belladonna then broke down crying…

Don suddenly felt incredibly stupid for thinking it was his rough sex with her that caused her catatonic state...He had to keep remembering Belladonna had a past before she met him.

"Shell..." Don said as he stroked Belladonna's indigo mane...He didn't know what he could possibly say to console her after what she had described to him.

With her head down near the floor, Belladonna opened her eyes and saw Don wasn't standing on his right foot and she realized what must have happened to him when they took him away.

"You got branded didn't you?" Belladonna said as she lifted her head

Don sighed and nodded

"Show me your foot." Belladonna said

Don turned around and braced himself against the wall the show her the sole of his foot.

Belladonna read the number "T-44." She said

"Doesn't that mean anything?" Don asked

"The 'T' stands for 'Turtle' Belladonna said the '44' means you're the 44th Turtle to have been branded at this Place."

"We should keep moving forward." Don said "We need to get Andromeda and you, me Andromeda and Harrison are all getting off this planet."

 _ **Like I did in Revenants of Dark Earth I'd like to give a shout out to all my viewers from around the world, thanks for all your support!**_


	10. Rest

_**And thus we have all the characters having to stop for sleep before continuing...Meaning Don and Belladonna's ordeal will be at least 48 Hours at least!**_

The Sun was just beginning to rise and Leo was hearing the Tribe's Normal Non-Anthropomorphic Roosters begin to crow as he slumped down into a red velvet chair.

"Leonardo..." Came Matoaka's smooth-as-honey voice. She clip-clopped into the Library...The Unicorn-Mare was looking pretty haggard herself at the moment, hey eyelids dark from lack of sleep.

"I know how you feel." She said "Your Brother, my Herd-Sister trapped on a Wrangler Planet...But at the moment we can't do anything...But rest...We have Earth's Top Astronomers working round the clock trying to find a way we can breach Planet Des Moneisa but for now we really need to sleep."

Leo gazed up at the lights above him, he knew Matoaka was right but still...He was terrified of what Don and Belladonna might be experiencing...If what all the Humanimals said were true...The Wranglers would be far worse than the Triceratons! They were experts at breaking Humanimal Spirits to get them ready for a life of slavery.

Meanwhile, in the Boreal Forest. The Animal Goddess Fauna was just beginning to wake up after her first night of Sleep as a Pomeranian Humanimal. She was hungry...She found more brown nuts and red berries to eat...But the Voracious Goddess was dreaming of better things...Cooked things.

After breakfast she took a moment to groom her long luxurious orange fur...While no Animal Parasites would harm the Goddess of Animals...Mindless burrs and thorns and other plant material would certainly get into her coat. (Of course their was also a Goddess of Plants...Flora...She...Currently was not on speaking terms with Fauna)

So after pulling out the last burr, Fauna decided to start walking in hopes she may find something more substantial to eat...For whatever form she took, she took that Animal's Dietary Habits...While Humanimal Dogs are more omnivorous then their Natural Kin...She was still craving meat...So she started strolling through the forest in hopes she may find some carrion...Maybe a Rabbit or better yet...An entire Deer! Fauna's mouth watered at the mere thought!

But she hadn't strolled long when all of a sudden...Everything...Went...Black…

And by that I don't mean she was knocked out...I mean in an instant blackness surrounded her! For a moment she was completely confused and looked around wildly...She didn't have to move far before she felt metal walls on all sides of her...And that was when she realized, she was in a trap.

'Frick...' Fauna thought to herself '...This will really mess up the game.'

The Game as it was supposed to be played was that Fauna would hide somewhere on Earth...The Planet of the Animals she was the Patron of...The Entire Planet was to be the stage on which this grand game of Hide 'n' Seek was played with the current Unicorn Monarch...Anywhere OFF that the Earth's Surface was strictly OUT OF BOUNDS!

However, she couldn't simply bust out of this trap, which she now felt was moving through space...And fly back to Earth, the other aspect of her role in the Game, is that she is supposed to take the role of an ordinary animal and act just as that animal should, which means she couldn't do Anything supernatural other than her initial 'jump' away from the Monarch once the Unicorn saw her in her current form.

'No worries' Fauna thought to herself as she lay down on her side as she felt the Trap flying past Jupiter. 'When I reach my destination I shall simply inform the Trappers of who I truly am and that I must return to Earth immediately...'

Fauna was about to learn that Modern Humans, particularly Wranglers are more vicious and more stupid than Humans of the ancient past and seem to have lost the ability to recognize Deities when they see them.

Meanwhile in the Lava Planet, Donatello and Belladonna returned exhausted to the Downdeep-Downdeep as they had no other place to turn to.

Harrison Brown was waiting for them there.

"I found your egg." He said simply as he bowed handing the egg over to them, Belladonna gratefully took it.

"Oh!" She cooed as she cradled the egg "My Darling! My Darling!"

"I hope you didn't have any trouble finding her..." Don said as he yawned...He felt like he was about to collapse.

"It was no trouble at all." Harrison said "But right now, all three of you need a safe place to rest...And we have the perfect place for you ready right now!"

He led them to where a Green Fire Dragon-Man was moving a large piece of volcanic rock to reveal a dark cavern.

"This is a secret hiding place no Human knows about!" Harrison said "Many a Condemned Humanimal has safely hidden in here while we arranged a way to get them off this planet. While it does feel like a sauna that is slightly cooler than most of the Downdeep-Downdeep...Fresh air siphons in from a hole in the ceiling...The three of you can rest in here while the rest of us take care of things."

"Thanks." Don said as he and Belladonna trudged in he wanted to say more but he felt like he was about to drop at any moment.

As the Fire Dragon-Man pushed the rock back to seal them in, Belladonna flopped down onto the floor, clutching the Egg in her arms. Don knelt down beside her, placed his head on her furry back, and quickly fell asleep.

 _ **Man...The chapter to cure insomnia! I felt tired just writing this!**_


	11. Donatello's Dream

_**So here is a chapter to hopefully give you a nice scary feeling for today.**_

Donatello did not have an easy restful sleep, of course he could have figured he had no right to expect one given his current situation. But as he lay with his head and arms resting on Belladonna's furry back...He began to dream…

 _In his dream he found himself in a dark place...A very dark place...Like it was pitch black. He felt himself walking on all fours like an animal...He felt something around his neck...He looked to the side and saw a sparkly pink leash, being held by a giant human hand...When he tried to look beyond the wrist, he couldn't see the mysterious giant human any further the rest of the rest of the arm, the rest of the body vanished into the pitch blackness._

 _The leash violently whipped at his side and strange ethereal voice said "Now Git!" And Donatello resumed walking on all fours with the leash...He had to escape somehow!_

 _He looked to his left and saw what he thought was Harrison...He looked different now...He looked like a Puppy...And far less anthropomorphic...He looked like a normal Dog...Except for his face...His eyes still had that human-eye like quality and his face was still as expressive._

" _Harrison!" Donatello called out "Help me!"_

 _"What can I do?" Harrison asked his voice also sounded more child like "I am only an Animal just like you."_

 _Don then saw this Harrison-Puppy was also being walked on a leash held by a giant human hand...Only this leash was green as opposed to the pink one that now held him._

" _But we've got to do something!" Don pleaded he then looked at his own arms and saw to his horror that his arms now looked like an ordinary Turtle's front legs!"_

" _We cannot win by fighting. People outnumber us, outgun us, outrun us, outfight us"_ _Said the Now-Puppy Harrison with a smile on his face. Don was starting to think the Dog-Humanimal had gone insane_

" _But people did not create us. Whatever made people, made us too…." Said the Child-Puppy_

" _What the shell are you talking about?!" Donatello yelled, they were still walking in the endless darkness_

In that shout Don did what many of us do and woke through the force of his own anger. He coughed and sputtered for a few moments and looked around wildly to see he was still in the same place he fell asleep in and saw Belladonna was still with him. While he may have shouted at the top of his lungs in his dreams, it seemed it had only come out in reality as a sharp exhale. Don looked to Belladonna's face, she seemed to still be asleep, though he noticed that with their egg still in her arms, she managed to turn the egg as she slept.

Don smiled 'What a good Mom.' He thought to himself...He was still tired so he lay his head back down upon her back to resume sleep.

Meanwhile for the Animal Goddess Fauna, she reached her destination...A Wrangler Slave Ship of the typical kind.

When finally the Pod-Trap opened, Fauna intended to explain who she was and why she must return back to Earth...She was about to learn that if it didn't work for Dionysus, it wasn't gonna work for her.

"Now see here!" She said to her Wrangler captors "I am not some mere Dog-Humanimal I am in fact the Goddess of the..."

"This one is really chatty..." One Wrangler said to another.

"Yeah..." The other Wrangler said with a nod, as he clamped a shackle to the Pomeranian-Goddess's neck.

"What?!" Fauna yipped in her currently canine voice "Release me immediately!"

The Wranglers did not respond instead dragged her to where new Slaves get inspected and decontaminated for Wrangler Planets.

"What an adorably tiny Dog-Humanimal!" Exclaimed the Inspector "I"m sure she'll fetch a pretty penny!"

Fauna couldn't believe what was happening to her.

But then she saw the Inspector bring out a hypodermic needle...Something in her just snapped...She remembered from long ago when she was a mortal human... There were no hypodermic needles back then...But she remembered...Someone...Did something to her...With needles.

At that point she couldn't keep up the pretense of being a 'Normal Humanimal' even if she tried. Her Godly Aura shining through her fur...She broke the shackles just by running...She ran out of the Inspector's Office...Out of the Spaceship that was traveling through space...Just as soon as the Wranglers saw the Dog-Shaped hole in the wall...They realized that the vacuum of space was also flooding in.

That was the end of the Wranglers and everyone else on that ship, including some Humanimals.

Fauna did not stop running...She ran past stars and planets...Past the Milky Way Galaxy...She ran from one Dimension into another...Causing much confusion for a different set of space travelers causing the Captain to ask "Am I seeing things or did we just get buzzed by a flying flaming dog?"

 _ **That other spaceship was Lars and the Off-Colors (You know from Steven Universe) They've been in space so long, whose to say they didn't encounter that between their episode appearences**_


	12. How Can I Leave Them?

_**So here is where a very important question is raised, Where was Fauna during the events of Earth 6 that left all of that Earth's Animals (Except for one Rat) dead? Why were two Cosmic Dragons charged with the protection of one Earth's entire Biosphere?**_

Finally after a few hours the rock in front of the cave, Don, Belladonna and their Egg were hiding in was pushed aside and Harrison Brown stood before them.

"I've managed to arrange for a flight to Earth for you guys." Harrison said

"How?" Don asked hoarsely, his throat was parched.

Harrison came in and helped the purple banded Turtle to his feet.

"Come, come." The Dog-Man said "Have some water and something to eat." Belladonna followed, yawning and with the egg tucked under one arm.

Harrison handed Don a glass of tepid water which the Mutant Terrapin drank gratefully.

"We have many secret supporters among the various extra-terrestrials who do business with Humans but do not like the fact they create sapient beings for enslavement." Harrison said as he took the glass back from Don when he was done "One of these Alien Traders I have frequently called upon to spirit condemned Humanimals to safety...He should be here in 'Two Earth Hours' as he phrased it." He handed Don another bowl of kibble "Eat some more, you need it to keep your strength up."

Don grimaced but nibbled at the kibble anyway.

"Finally..." Don said "...The four of us are leaving this Planet of Horrors."

"Four of us?" The Labrador-Man cocked his head as Dogs tend to do.

"You will come with us won't you?" Don asked "I mean...Don't you want to know what grass feels like?" 

Harrison froze for a moment and looked at his fellow Humanimals working around him "You really are a different creature aren't you?" He said quietly "Otherwise you would be able to see I'm the one who everyone else depends on...I am the Slave who has the connections to get doomed Humanimals off this planet. I'm the one everyone turns to for help...How can I leave them Donatello? If I leave who will they have?"

Don saw his point and sighed "You've done so much for me...I just...Wanted to return the favor."

Meanwhile back on First Earth Matoaka was just beginning to awaken from her nap and as she reached for her own glass of water to drink, the two Revenants Eartha and Ringo came in.

"How are things?" Eartha asked

"We still don't know how we're gonna get Don, Belladonna and their Egg back to Earth." Matoaka said

The Mole-Girl and Snake-Boy looked at each other

"That's awful." Eartha said

Matoaka drank deep from her glass of water

"Mattie..." Eartha said "...I know this is probably not the time for this...But as I slept I dreamed...And Ringo had the same dream as well...And we both realized something about that Fauna."

Matoaka's eared perked up

"Fauna is supposed to be the Guardian of all Non-Human Earth Animals isn't she?" Eartha asked

Matoaka nodded

"If she is our Guardian, then...Where in blue blazes was she when we were getting slaughtered 2 years ago?!"

Matoaka realized Eartha had a terrifyingly good point from what she grasped, Fauna's job was to protect Earth's Animal Kingdom from Humanity...So why did the great slaughter of Earth 6's Animals happen?! Why was a Cosmic Dragon looking after an entire planet's Animals? Something was incredibly suspicious here!

 _ **Something is rotten in Denmark, Fauna will reappear in The Secret Ring of Honor.**_


	13. Donatello's Confession

_**So...Here is a bit a detailed discussion about reptilian sex vs mammalian sex and thus Dragon Sex which is closer to how mammals do it than reptiles, you have been forewarned...Also if you have not read The Tearing of the Veil you will not have the proper context for this scene.**_

It was now time to begin the journey to the place they would meet their extra-terrestrial lift back to Earth, once again it was time to travel through the secret tunnels that enabled Humanimals to bypass the Humans who oppressed them.

Harrison Brown led the way, this tunnel was darker than previous ones so the Dog-Man had to carry a lantern to illuminate the way as there were many branching paths and one could easily take a misturn in this place where the constant blistering heat handicapped one's sense of smell.

As they walked, Don felt something was itching at him...He had to say something to Belladonna…

"Bell-Bell..." Don said meekly

"Hmm?" The Water Dragon turned to look at him

"I realized...Just now..." Don said as he folded his arms tight "That what happened to us here...Was only the second time we've had sex ever...The first time was the one that resulted in in Andromeda's conception...And...I realize that I've had sex with Morgan more times than I've had sex with you...Even if the third time it was flat-out rape...It still counts as sex."

Belladonna sighed "I'm sorry Donny...I know that Humanimal Sex is much different from both Human Sex and apparently Mutant Animal Sex...We are much more long Animals in that we mostly have estrus instead of human-like menstrual cycles...Many have noted that Female Humanimals seem to be simply asexual when not in estrus."

Don thought about the many different kinds of Mutant Animals he had seen in Forest alone and said "There are many kinds of Mutant Animals...Some are clearly more Animal-Like than others so...I seriously doubt all Mutants are Human-Like in there sex-drives...That may only be the ones Mutated by Utrom Mutagen...And maybe only the Males at that...I really don't know anything about the ins and outs of any Female Mutant's sex drive...But Belladonna...Don't be sorry...I have been deliberately avoiding having sex with you ever since I found out...The Mutant Salmonella in my intestines."

He looked and saw Belladonna's jaw drop.

"I realized when I found out about it...That since unlike Mammals...Unlike Dragons...I don't have a separate genital tract...That means I'm potentially playing a game of Russian Roulette with you everytime we have sex...But I'm not the one in danger...Instead I'm the revolver and I don't know what Salmonella would do if it got into your genital tract but I'm sure it wouldn't be pleasant."

One day...Before the Wedding...I went to talk with Kong about it...If there was someway I could track...When my body would shed the Salmonella bacteria so I could avoid harming you.

 _Flashback_

 _The Gorilla-Man Kong listened to what Donatello had said and thought for a moment as he polished a pair of spectacles for when he needed a closer look at something._

" _This isn't the same as tracking a menstrual cycle Donny." Kong said "And even those aren't as inherently regular as Humans like to believe...As you said you clearly don't know if you're shedding Salmonella everytime you do the business..."_

 _Don sighed_

" _And you're a Mutant...Meaning you may not be the same as a normal specimen of your species..." Kong said, he took a moment to blow on the spectacles. "This will require some actual research on your digestive tract...Including a colonoscopy."_

 _"I am perfectly fine with that." Don said folding his arms "If it will help protect Belladonna."_

 _"Up until this point I have only don't colonoscopies of fellow mammals." Kong said "Specifically placental mammals who don't keep their junk in their assholes...I've never done a Colonoscopy on a cloaca and I'm concerned the camera might hurt your junk...The technology was not designed with reptiles in mind Donatello."_

 _Don saw the Gorilla-Man's Point and the visit ended with neither of the Two Animal-Men saying much to each other about the awkward issue._

 _End Flashback_

"I see." Belladonna said

"The times I had sex with Morgan..."Don said "...Were because I was pretty much at the breaking point ...Didn't care much about anything...Except not having to deal with your Grandpa."

 _ **I've seen adult Ninja Turtle art where they depict their junk as just green human penises. To that I have to laugh...**_


	14. Lias' Legacy

_**OK I admit this will be tanking an idea from Star Vs The Forces of Evil to the point of taking some of the dialogue, but it won't be that much...And the more I thought about it...And the implications from it...The more I realized I was further completing my fictional world...In Ms. Critcher/Helle being an important figure for Ichabod's home planet of Alderbaren and in Rose Thorne I realize I give more insight into why Edward's first girlfriend was such a sadistic psycho and finally...This will be something of a breaking point for our Duchess Bimbolurlina with the realization that the rightful heir of her Planet is in fact a Human/Humanimal Hybrid she will slowly but surely begin breaking down mentally which will lead to her ultimate downfall...Which if if gets written will have to be placed on Fictionpress instead of Fanfiction as the Turtles will not be in THAT story. Also when I first created the character of Lias I did not plan this this twist where he actually mated with a Human and created a Hybrid, but it did later come in handy to have an Ancient Shaman to fill the role rather than just create another Humanimal whole cloth.**_

If the Three Travelers had not been so deep into the Catacombs they would have been able to hear the Chaos taking place, as suddenly and without warning this Geothermal Station had been breached! The Computers were hacked and everything was in complete chaos as Androids armed with Phasers took the various Humans and Humanimal Slaves Hostage.

But for the three Travelers Belladonna, Donatello and Harrison Brown (Oh, and Andromeda still in her egg) They suspected nothing...As they come to another forked path, suddenly something caused Harrison's lantern to blow out...As the Dog-Man searched his pockets for something to re-ignite the flame, Belladonna felt in the darkness several mechanical hands grabbing her...She shrieked.

"Belladonna!" Don exclaimed as he quickly was handed the Egg.

"Donny!" Belladonna shouted in the dark "There are mechanical arms...I'm...I'm being taken upwards!"

Harrison fortunately managed to reignite the lantern just in the to see Belladonna's tail being pulled through a hole in the rocky ceiling!

Of course it wasn't that difficult a climb for either Donatello or Harrison (Slightly more difficult for Donny having to carry an Egg in one arm but he managed) There they saw on the floor directly above them Belladonna was being bound by a dozen Androids, being hooked up to some kind of square cumbersome machine.

"Who are you?!" Belladonna roared "What are you doing to me?!"

An Elderly Woman wearing a Gray Dress stepped forward "I am Ms. Critcher, Belladonna Starchild...And I shall take your energy as my own to extend my lifespan!"

Don bristled as this...He had once been a victim of this treatment himself so he handed the Egg the Harrison Brown, clearly intending to bash this Old Ghoul over the head with his Bo Staff, Harrison being a Humanimal knew the Androids would instantly open fire on any Non-Human who attacked a Human held the Terrapin back, but before Don could shove the Dog-Man away...They felt a rumble underneath their feet...For a moment both feared a devastating earthquake was about to tear the Station apart.

But no, to the side of Ms. Critcher, the rock crumbled revealing a pair of sliding doors which slowly opened...Critcher's eyes opened wide when she saw what was in the room.

"It can't be..." The Old Ghoul said as she walked into the newly revealed room.

"Milady..." Came the British-Sounding voice of her own Personal Android Assistant who moved by Tank Treads instead of with legs like all the other Androids.

Don and Harrison immediately went over to free Belladonna as all the other Androids seemed to had gone into Sleep Mode and Ms. Critcher controlled them all by telepathy except for her one Personal Assistant.

Don and Harrison heard the Assistant ask "What have you got there...Milady?"

And they heard Ms. Critcher say "Dolls...These were my dolls...I love my dolls..."

Something about the Ghoul's voice...Instantly caused the Three Animal-People to come over and peek through the doors...Something was definitely off here...Don couldn't help but feel it was similar to one of Mikey's horror movies.

The Android was shifting in place as far as a Machine could shift...It clearly didn't know what to make of this situation "Well, that's very...Nice..." He said awkwardly

Where initially Ms. Critcher's face had been nothing but pure malice, here they could see an expression on innocent happiness not unlike that of a child. In her arms were two dolls, one of a Human Woman with pink and purple striped hair and the other what looked like a Red Dragon.

"I can't believe it..." She said giddily "...It's all coming back to me..." She pointed to the various objects in the room "...That was my bookshelf...And my toy chest!"

Despite the constant Heat of this volcanic place...Don was beginning to feel a cold feeling in his gut...Something was wrong...Terribly terribly wrong...But he didn't what!

"This was my nursery!" Exclaimed Ms. Critcher as she stood and turned to look at the Crib "And this was my baby bed!"

"But...How is this possible?" Asked the Assistant

"Oh it's possible all right!" Came a new voice

There was a new Wrangler Woman, similar to Bimbolurlina in that she had black hair, blue eyes and an ivory complexion...But this Woman was taller, more buxom...And she wore what looked like a dominatrix outfit of pure black leather "I knew you'd come back here...Helle..."

"I beg your pardon!" Exclaimed the Assistant "This is is Ms. Critcher! Founder of the Alderbaren School for Wayward Children!"

"No." Said Ms. Critcher "Helle is my name...Or at least it was a long time ago..."

"What is this?!" Bimbo exclaimed crashing into the room. "Why is Ms. Critcher here?!"

"Oh Bimbo...You imbecile to end all imbeciles!" Snapped the Dominatrix "She's the daughter of Queen Cassiopeia and a Dragon-Man named Lias..."

"That's impossible!" Belladonna exclaimed drawing everyone's attention to her "Lias is thousands of years old...And that would mean...This Ghoul is a Princess..."

"It means..." Harrison said to his horror "...She's a Humanimal!"

"It means she's a Monster!" The Woman got a Pistol out a holster in her boot "One that I, Rose Thorne the Breaker with have the Honor of Destroying once and for all!"

Ms. Critcher was too paralyzed with grief to do anything, but Harrison ran forward and shoved Rose Thorne causing a bullet to ricochet around the room but fortunately hurt no one.

"Run!" He barked to Ms. Critcher or Helle or whatever her name was. The Old Woman and her Assistant ran for the 'C-Chute' which was a means of disposing of trash on this planet, they both slid themselves down it.

Both Rose and Bimbo turned to Harrison glaring

Now it was Don's turn to shout "Run!" And the Three of them ran down the hole in the floor, from there it was a short run to their Merchant Ship which was waiting for them.

Harrison panted "No way...Can I return seeing as I just assaulted a Human with another Human to witness...I guess now I do have to come to Earth with you..."He looked back "I hope everyone can manage without me..."

Don smiled warmly "Welcome aboard Harrison." He said taking the Dog-Man into the Ship with him.

 _ **For The triumphant return to Earth, Tune in next time, Same Turtle Time, SameTurtle Channel**_


	15. Time and Tide

_**And here we have the Final Chapter...A note after watching a video about comedy in the Ancient Roman Empire specifically the plays by**_ **Plautus** _**which basically had the same plot for every Play, the Hero is a Clever Slave who helps a love struck Nobleman get together with his true love, the specifics defer from play to play**_ _ **Menaechmi**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **was an influence on Shakespeare's The Comedy of Errors while**_ _ **Aulularia**_ __ _ **influenced**_ Moliere's _**The Miser**_ __ _ **perhaps the most pure example of this story is**_ _ **Pseudolus**_ _ **in that play the Titular Slave helps his Master's Son rescue a Prostitute Slave Girl from an evil Pimp, I initially imagined telling a pure Humanimal story about a Clever Humanimal Slave helping his Human Master find true love...Perhaps in an Alien Girl...But I realized not only was it terribly uninteresting but it doesn't make much sense in the Context of Early Human Empire Culture...But instead I kind created that story with Donatello being a substitute for the 'Nobleman' (In a way is kind of a Nobleman among his Fellow Mutants) And rather than merely 'get together' our Slave Character Harrison Brown helps reunite the two lovers after they are separated and in doing so helps save their lives...So while it is much less a 'comedy' that the plays of Plautus...I do feel in many ways it does keep to the original spirit of those old plays.**_

The Merchant Ship was piloted by some strange Alien that the closest thing Don could think it approximated was a Cuttlefish, it's face was a circle of red tentacles with two yellow eyes, above it. The Alien wore a simple brown cloak and underneath the cloak Don could see larger red tentacles was what the creature had for legs.

For Harrison, it was finally beginning to sink in he was actually headed for Earth, and for the first time in his life he would be able to see...And touch...Grass!

To show his Gratitude Harrison sang and danced for the Family that was resting in the back of the Ship after their harrowing ordeal.

" _Time and tide are flowing over me **  
**I once was blind but now I see **  
**The answer lies within your heart **  
**Memories are only 'bout the past **  
**The present time will never last **  
**The future lies within your heart"_

Don wasn't able to pay much attention...He was much to busy paying attention to Belladonna's head in his lap, The Alien provided an Electronic Nest for their Egg which was currently warming his right side, Don stroked the Egg and sighed

"You sure I'm not too heavy for you Donny?" Belladonna asked

"Belladonna..." Don chuckled "...You just have your head in my Lap, not your entire body! I'm fine." He was pretty sure Belladonna didn't know the Japanese culture 'trope' of laying your head in someone's lap to sleep is a sign of great trust and intimacy between two people. "I was hoping that my Plastron isn't too hard for you..." He noticed Belladonna kept rubbing her head against his plastron "...I never imagined it would be very cozy."

Belladonna gave a rumbling Dragon Purr "Most Dragons sleep on beds of gold...Your plastron is just fine...I just hope you're cozy."

"Oh I'm beyond cozy!" Don chuckled "I'm here with my two favorite girls keeping me warm...Really what more could I want?" Indeed they were keeping him warm, as this Alien Merchant's Ship was rather chilly, like a Computer Lab. (Which you know, if you've ever been in a Computer Lab it's kept cool the prevent the computers from overheating.) But Don was in bliss as he began to fall asleep to the sound of Harrison's singing and the contrast of the warmth on his plastron and the coolness on his carapace.

 _ **"**_ _Yes I know_ _ **  
**_ _I'm going home_ _ **  
**_ _Yes I know_ _ **  
**_ _I'm going home_ _ **  
**_ _When I reach the end_ _ **  
**_ _You know I'll find a friend_ _ **  
**_ _Yes I know_ _ **  
**_ _I'm going home_ __

 _ ****I don't mind if the sun don't shine **  
**Or if it's pouring down with rain **  
**There'll be a smile on my face **  
**When I see you again **!"**_

Before Don knew it they were back on First Earth. The next few moments were sort of blurred for the Sleepy Mutant Turtle, but the Fellowship Crew greeted the newly liberated Dog-Man by touching noses and words of Thanks for helping their Herd-Sister and her Mate.

As soon as he could, Harrison bounded off the ship and simply rolled in the soft warm grass like any normal Dog would do...He had never been so happy in his life!

In celebration Bitter Flower brought out her special Culinary Creations, her Wolverman's Relish, her Chow Chow Chopped Pickles, her Black Walnut Divinities, her Cherry Fudge, and of course King Lee's Favorite...Her special Apple Butter, which had chunks of apple flesh and apple skin within it...King Lee had his own word for his Wife's special treats he called them 'Larrapin' (Why he called them that instead of the usual Humanimal term for Good Food 'Flayrah' was a mystery, Matoaka suspected, it was because her Dad wanted to keep these Treats a secret known only to himself and few others, that's how much he cherished them)

Don ate ravenously...His Brothers had never seen him eat like this! "Holy Shell Donny!" Mikey exclaimed "Never thought I'd see the day where you're eating like me!"

Don smiled "Mikey...For the past 48 hours I've only had kibble to eat...Like what you'd feed Klunk...I think anyone would be ravenous after what I've been through."

Of course his Brothers were horrified to hear what their Brother had been through, Leo had some experience when he had been captured along with Rory and had to be Dancers in the Wrangler Space Station that functioned as a Brothel and Casino.

Don looked at the Brand on his Foot, "They gave me this..." He said lifting up his foot to show his Brothers where they branded

The Three of them bristled seeing their Brother had been branded like Livestock!

"Can it be removed?" Leo asked

"It can." Kong said "That being said...Most don't...I still have mine." Kong lifted his foot revealing his Brand from when he had spent time in Castle Vortex.

"So did I." Marzipan said revealing the brand of the pink pad on the bottom of her foot.

This time Don flinched "Shell..." He said quietly "...I guess what I ant to know is...Why?"

"Why do we keep our brands?" Kong asked "I guess it's an amalgamation of reasons...Why other warriors and soldiers throughout history have kept their scars to remind them of the past, so that they may always remember something related to that scar."

"Yeah." Marzipan said with a nod "As painful as those memories are...There is no denying those years as a slave transformed me...Who I am today is because of those years as a slave...I feel...And I think Kong feels the same way...That erasing the scar is like trying to erase that time, like it never happened...And that wouldn't be right...Like not being honest with yourself and with the world...And I think it is something you can show to the future generations of Humanimals...Who hopefully will leave in the World where no Humanimal is a slave...For future generations it's important to show them how bad the past could be...Before being a Slave I lived on Mizzer, where years of being mollycoddled by Neo-Hippie Humans I saw that Humanimals have the potential to be as shallow, materialistic and just plain spoiled rotten as any Human! So for all those reasons I keep my brand."

Don stroked his chin as he looked at the brand on his foot, he thought about the potential Future Mutant Generations...Who would be born free and unencumbered...Not knowing what it is like to have to hide from Humans...Don decided he would keep the brand, to remind future mutant animals just how bad things can be…

 _ **Time and Tide is from The Plague Dogs, and 'Larrapin' is a reference to a book 'Build me an Ark' all the Foods listed as 'Larrapin' were the foods listed in the book**_


End file.
